7 heligheter om Narutos barndom
by Mandro Nattdolk
Summary: 7 korta inblickar i Narutos Barndom 7 secrets about Narutos childhood will be translated to english soon


Okej min första historia...ska skriva om den till engelska även om jag helst vill slippa men ska skriva den på svenska först...här kommer den

7 hemligheter om Narutos barndom (inga par involverade på något sätt)

1

När Naruto var 4 hittade han en rävlyai skogen. Underligt nog så verkade de inte rädda för honom utan nosade nyfiket på hans händer. naruto kom tillbaka vargedag i två veckor - tills de försvann. Fotspår och tassavtryck... av hundar fanns utanför. Naruto var nere i flera dagar och enda fram tills han besegrade Kiba i turneringen kände han en svart klump i magen varge gång han såg en ninjahund.

_"naruto minns inte sina första lekkamrater men han sörjde dom i mer ån 8 år"_

2

Nästa gång demonens närvaro påverkade hans liv så var han nära att dö. Det var inget mordförsök eller liknande. han lekte helt enkelt för nära vattnet och föll i. vattnet i ån var grumligt och han fick panik när han inte kunde skilja upp från ner. Helt plötsligt visste han hur man skulle göra, armarna och benen började samarbeta och när han kom in till stranden låg han där tills det började skymma innan han tog sig hem

_"Naruto tycker inte om termen hundsim"_

3

naruto har aldrig drömt nattdrömmar. ingen vet varför men första gången han såg något i sitt eget huvud var när Jiraya slängde ner honom för stupet.

_"Naruto känner bara till en mardröm och den kan han inte vakna ur."_

4

Naruto har aldrig haft en hälsosam diet. När han var ung gjorde han oftast av med pengarna tidigt i veckan och fick gå hungrig de sista dagarna. När han väl lärt sig sin läxa gick han över till den enklaste och billigaste maten han kunde. Naruto levde de utvecklingsmässigt så viktiga åren från 5-12 år på enbart nudlar.

_"naruto visste inte att han lurat döden konstant under de åren, vem som helst som inte var Naruto skulle dött av undernäring"_

5

över en julhelg blev det strömavbrott i Narutos kvarter. när Sandaime fick reda på det så hade redan naruto strövat iväg i snöstormen. varför han lämmnade lägenheten eller vad som hände vet ingen... Fotspåren på hans dörrmatta berättade att någon annan än Naruto varit där men Naruto minns ingentig av den tiden. Hur som helst så kom han instapplande 3 dagar senare och svimmade vid Sandaimes fötter. Han vaknade efter 20 timmar utan både minne eller ens den minsta förkylning.

_"naruto har alltid varit en överlevare och i jämförelse med det kommer aldrig han skicklighet som ninja hinna ikapp."_

6

Förutom Mizuki och det underliga strömavbrottet har 2 indentifierade mordförsök skett. Det ena var simpelt, en knuff precis när en hästdragen kärra galopperade förbi på gatan. naruto skriker i skräck men hästarna känner en våg av... inte blodstörst. Något vildare och äldre som härstammade från tiden då det första bytesdjuret blev fällt. Alla människor (inklusive Naruto) är opåverkade. Hästarna därimot reagerar som alla bytesdjur skulle gjort i deras ställe.

De flyr. Mitt i språnget kastar de sig åt sidan utan att bry sig om mer en den lilla varelsen som ligger som förstenad framför deras fötter. De kastar sig rakt in i en husvägg. Ena hästen dör direkt, den andra bryter ett framben och linkar därifrån i förvirringen. Naruto följer efter urstånd att förstå vad som skett smiter de från platsen.

Trots allt som hände blir inte Naruto rädd för hästar. Det plågade uttrycket i den stora varelsen som han lutar sig emot medan han kräks efter allt hände. Som sedan fick ligga ner i över en timme och plågas innan någon annan än Naruto förstod vad som borde ske.

_"När de tillslut avlivar hästen förstår Naruto med skräck att de borde vara rädda för honom"_

7

Det andra mordförsöket var ännu närmare att lyckas. En enkel illusion fick en 8 årig Naruto att vandra rakt utför hokage monumentet. När han slog emot Yondaimes näsa hände 2 saker.

1. Han insåg att han föll

2. Han bört armen.

skriket påkallade en ANBUs uppmärksamhet som med stridsreflexer och en enkel teleporterings jutsu räddade pojken.

_"Naruto förstod aldrig själv att någon ville döda honom. Han förstod bara med en barnslig logik att han hade den 4:e att tacka för sitt liv"_


End file.
